


Time-Bomb

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Animal Instinct [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz no longer trusts herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Bomb

            Liz still dreams of it, some nights. Most nights, really: the iron taste of blood and the heat of still-living flesh tearing effortlessly under teeth that are her own and not her own. She has a therapist, who is quite good with the nightmares and the whole am-I-still-me-when-I’m-transformed thing, but it’s not the help it could be because she doesn’t _understand_. She hasn’t walked in Liz’s shoes – paws, whatever – and has no idea of what _really_ frightens Liz.

 

            Liz isn’t scared that the dinosaur will come for her again. She’s scared that it won’t, and that she’ll kill something anyway.


End file.
